martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Eggy
Pre Novel (History) She was sealed in Chu Feng’s spirit world by Chu Feng's mother since he was born. After being unsealed, she formed a Spirit Connection Contract, and with that, Chu Feng was able to freely use Spirit Formations. Compared to Chu Feng who can basically use cultivation resources and natural oddities to progress his cultivation, Eggy has to use the Source Energy in order to advance in cultivation. It is evident that for at least the first half of the novel her battle power is greater than Chu Feng's even though sometimes her cultivation level may be lower. Other than when Chu Feng refutes her for most matters if she is to be refuted by anyone else, even if that person is stronger than her, she will instantly get angry and unless Chu Feng calms her down. When she speaks, she says “this queen” instead of “I” (though left as “I” when translated), giving some hints of her background. In the translated, there was no one who knew her original power. "Milady Queen" (referred to as "Eggy" by Chu Feng). A short, slender, "well developed" and young looking lady. Described by Chu Feng as the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen, even above Su Mei, Su Rou, and even the Divine Bodied Zi Ling. At times, Eggy has a higher cultivation rank than Chu Feng and lends it to him when fighting significantly higher rank opponents. She has hinted that her cultivation before being sealed was somewhere in the Martial Emperor Realm, possibly even Martial Ancestor. Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity She appears first in Chapter 63, after Chu Feng touch the Imperial Sky Sage's Technique. But we don't see her until Chapter 106. Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region Volume 4 - A New Journey Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm Her cultivation, which was originally a Rank 7 Martial Emperor, was unsealed in Chapter 2193 by Chu Feng. Because Chu Feng's Mother's seal accumulated source energy, making her require more source energy to reach breakthroughs, she had the cultivation of Rank 6 Half Martial Ancestor after the seal was broken. Volume 7 - Great Thousand Upper Realm Relationships Chu Feng: At first, she just helps Chu Feng because she wants him to release her from his spirit world. However, as time goes on, and she begins to understand how much Chu Feng cares about her, and so she begins to show concern for Chu Feng when he is in a perilous situation. She goes as far as using forbidden techniques and taboos to save him. When they were in Heavenly Road with Old Ape who was furious when Eggy was being rude to him, Chu Feng asked to trade lives. After this incident Eggy's heart 'melts'. She once said to Chu Feng that if he is the strongest in the world, then she will be his. Martial Artist Cultivation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:World Spirit Category:Asura Spirit World